


Promise of Eternity

by kyil



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyil/pseuds/kyil
Summary: Their meetings had been short and few, but Uranus and Neptune will never forget that feeling of warmth they had only ever felt with each other. A promise made in the Silver Millennium that would carry over to their next life.





	

 

 

 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

_**Promise of Eternity** _

 

Since her birth, Neptune had been raised to follow a single goal, her destiny as an Outer Senshi: to protect the Silver Millennium, her Queen and Princess from afar. Even though this mission promised only solitude for eternity, she had embraced her destiny with pride befitting the Senshi of Deep Sea and as the Princess of Neptune. Having always fought off any and all invaders alone, Neptune never felt the need nor desire for comrades. After all, having even a single companion would mean needing to look out for the other senshi and vice versa. Perhaps it was her pride as a Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System, but Neptune would sooner die fighting alone than to hold a fellow senshi back or be held back. Solitude was a small price to pay if it meant she could fulfill her mission flawlessly. Even with the memory of that fateful day when she pledged her loyalty to her duties as an Outer Senshi to Queen Serenity who had gazed at her with kind, sorrowful eyes, Neptune never once felt sadden by her fate and believed with all her heart that she never will. That was until she met HER.

 

The Senshi of Heavens, Sailor Uranus. She had blown into her life as swift and as unpredictable as the wind.

 

It came as no surprise that their first meeting had been on the battle field. Neptune had been pushing back a horde of rather persistent youmas. While the youmas were not particularly strong, their ability to replicate into multiple clones soon caused her to lose sight of the originals. While she could easily re-pinpoint the locations of the true bodies with her Deep Aqua Mirror, the sheer number of youma clones were preventing her any opportunity to do so. It was at the exact moment when she felt fatigue beginning to catch up to her that she witnessed Uranus's World Shaking attack for the first time. Hit with a mixture of relief and hurt pride as she and the newly arrived senshi dispatched the horde of invaders in a matter of minutes, Neptune could not tell which feeling was stronger. That was until the Senshi of Heaven replied to her short words of gratitude with a playful, almost arrogant tone.

 

"I will be sure to arrive sooner the next time you find yourself cornered princess."

 

Neptune's already sore pride flared and her immediate response was cold and curt.

 

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I do not foresee a future where that will be necessary. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my post. I suggest you do the same."

 

Not giving her fellow Outer Senshi time to reply, Neptune took off toward her post. Not once looking back to see if Uranus was taking her advice to return to her station, Neptune internally vowed to never put herself in a situation where she would need the help of the flirtatious, over self-confident Senshi of Heavens again.

* * *

Their second meeting had been under less strenuous circumstances. It was at the celebration of Princess Serenity's first birthday. While Neptune had been hesitant in leaving her post even for just one night, in the end she had decided to attend out of concern for the safety of the Princess as she recalled how Nehelenia had been able to infiltrate the Moon Palace during the last celebration. Even though the Queen of the Dead Moon was now sealed away by Queen Serenity herself, Neptune was concerned other enemies of the Moon Kingdom would follow Nehelenia's example and try to infiltrate the Moon Palace, using the crowd of guests as their disguise. But because she was not one of Princess Serenity's personal guards, Neptune had to forgo her Sailor Senshi uniform and instead don on her attire as the Princess of Neptune. Hence leading to her current predicament of various suitors wishing for the chance to have even a single dance with the elegant and mysterious Princess of Neptune. Obligated by her status to maintain good relations with other members of the Silver Alliance, Neptune found she had no choice but to grant all who had the courage to approach her a single dance. Just as she politely excused herself from her latest dance partner, Neptune felt a familiar presence approach her. It had been months since their first and only encounter, but for a reason that Neptune could not fathom, she could still recognize Uranus's energy signature as if it was her own.

 

"I see you are quite popular. That was your fifth dance partner in just the last half-hour," Uranus commented in that same playful, flirtatious tone she had used in their last meeting.

 

Dressed in a pure white tuxedo, Uranus felt almost self-conscious when Neptune turned around and gave her a once over with that same cautious and guarded gaze she had used after their battle with the youma horde. From the memory of Neptune's parting words, Uranus had expected to be met with a cold reception. To her surprise, the Senshi of Deep Sea held a coy smile as she directed her gaze to something behind her.

 

"I believe my popularity pales when compared to YOUR admirers."

 

Turning her gaze towards where Neptune was gesturing to, Uranus saw several groups of teenage girls giggling among themselves as they continuously stole glances towards the two Outer Senshis with their focus obviously directed at the blond senshi.

 

"I would estimate you have less than a minute before at least one of them come to ask you for a dance," Neptune said as if stating a fate, clearly amused by the hidden look of nervousness in Uranus's eyes that she alone recognized only due to her years of experience as a senshi, "Now if you will excuse me. I have more important duties to attend to."

 

Having expected Uranus to take the hint that she wished to be left alone, Neptune was taken by surprise when instead, Uranus grabbed hold of her hand before she could walk away. Feeling a hint of annoyance beginning to build up, Neptune turned toward her captor with every intent of voicing her displeasure at being detained, but all words were lost when Uranus suddenly invaded her personal space even further by leaning in to whisper by her ear.

 

"Earlier I had sense a hint of killing intent from one of the guest on the dance floor."

 

The seriousness of Uranus's tone and words immediately blew out the anger Neptune had felt just moments ago. Leaning back out to a respectable distance, but not once letting go of her hand, Uranus naturally switched her tone back to her earlier flirtatious one and spoke in a voice loud enough that all those in their immediate surrounding could hear, "Would you honor me by being my dance partner for the rest of the night princess?"

 

_Even if just for one night, will you be my partner?_

 

The unspoken meaning hung in the air as Uranus waited for an answer with patience rarely seen in the Senshi of Heaven. Luckily for her, Neptune took only seconds to decide before giving the slightest of nods.

 

"I suppose I can make an exception for one night."

 

_Only tonight._

 

Letting herself be lead onto the dance floor, Neptune hid her surprise at her own answer with a practiced smile. Her mind was protesting at her decision as it reasoned that depending on a comrade, even just for one night, may dull her senses as an Outer Senshi who was destined to fight alone. It was only when she saw the seriousness returning to Uranus's eyes as she observed all those around them while they waltzed, did Neptune recalled her partner's earlier warning. Deciding now was not the time to question herself, Neptune focused on trying to detect any presence of killing intent as they gracefully maneuvered around the entire dance floor. Doubt of Uranus's words began to surface in her mind when she could sense not even a hint of negative energy by the end of the second song. Just as she was about to voice her skepticism to her dance partner, a cold chill suddenly ran down her spine. It was a feeling she recognized well. The negative energy of a youma thirsting for more powerful energy.

 

"Uranus," Neptune whispered the name in warning.

 

"I know," was the curt reply as both turned their gaze toward the figure of the retreating woman who was subtly making her way toward the unguarded door that leads into the palace halls.

 

Without conveying any plans aloud beforehand, the two Outer Senshis skillfully blended into the shadows and quietly slipped into the palace hall, hurrying after the suspicious figure. The confrontation that took place after had been quick and effortless. After all, the disguised youma had only been able to slip through detection because of its weak energy signature. Suffice to say it would have been no match for Serenity's young guards, let alone two skilled Outer Senshis.

 

"If I remember correctly, this hall leads to the chamber that houses the Ginzuishou. It must have been trying to steal it while the guards are focused on protecting the Queen and Princess during the celebration," Neptune postulated aloud as her senshi fuku faded away and she was once more dressed in her princess attire.

 

"Think there are more hiding in the crowd?" Uranus asked as she too reverted back to her white tuxedo, her Space Sword vanishing at her silent command.

 

Materializing her talisman into her hand, Neptune silently gazed into her Deep Aqua Mirror with a searching look. Satisfied with seeing no sign of danger, she shook her head in reply.

 

"If there had been others, they have either fled or lost their will to attack."

 

"Guess our energy signatures must have scared them off huh?" Uranus chuckled, that playful, self-assured tone returning.

 

But rather than her previous sense of annoyance, Neptune found herself returning her partner's grin with a small smile of her own. Perhaps it was because she had witnessed Uranus's dedication to her duty as a Sailor Senshi or perhaps it was the way Uranus had shown her ability to handle threats discreetly. Either way, Neptune found herself beginning to grow an admiration and respect for her fellow Outer Senshi.

 

"Well I suppose we should head back to the ballroom before the Queen and the Inners begin to question our absence," Uranus declared as she offered her hand to Neptune.

 

Without a second thought, Neptune took the offered hand as if it was the most natural thing to do.

 

"You really think they would notice our short absence?" Neptune asked with a raised brow as the two began to head back.

 

"You have obviously not attended a celebration with those four girls present," Uranus replied, a humorless glint in her eyes.

 

"Oh, and just exactly what did I miss?" Neptune asked, genuine curiosity laced in her tone.

 

"Lets just say they have quite a wild imagination when any pair of guests disappear for even a short period of time, especially that Venus."

 

"Oh, is that so?" Neptune's voice was filled with amusement as she gave her escort a coy smile. "Why do I have a feeling that you have been a subject of their wild imagination before?"

 

When the normally suave Uranus began to blush at her comment, Neptune could not hold back a soft, chime-like laugh. Knowing that the naturally flirtatious Uranus was so easily embarrassed by the imagination of four young girls amused Neptune to no end.

 

' _It would seem Uranus is more sensitive than she lets on.'_

 

Neptune was so occupied with this new discovery that she failed to notice she was now the focus of her partner's attention. Although she had always preferred to do the teasing than be at the receiving end, Uranus found she didn't mind it if it meant seeing this new playful side of Neptune. This woman who had always held walls around herself was genuinely and freely laughing in her presence. It was a side of Neptune she had never seen before and given her few encounters with the Senshi of Deep Seas, Uranus doubt it was a side Neptune had ever revealed to others. That knowledge brought a strange feeling of warmth that threatens to fill her entire being. In that moment, Uranus found she no longer cared what wild stories Venus and the others were probably conjuring up. If it meant she could spend even a second longer with this light-hearted Neptune, Uranus couldn't care less about her reputation.

 

For the first time in both of their lives, the two Outer Senshis let themselves enjoy the company of another. For one night, Neptune and Uranus forgone their fate as solitary senshis and basked in the warmth of an emotion they had never expected to feel for anyone other than their Queen and Princess. In that night, Neptune and Uranus learned the warmth of affection.

 

Alas for the two destined lovers, the joy they felt that night was but for a single moment. Love was a double-edge sword. The greater the happiness, the greater the sadness when they returned to their solitary fate.

 

That night had been the only time the two had spent in each other's presence outside of battle. Every meeting after that night had been short and few. Each one always involved exchanges of worried glances on the battlefield. Then for just a moment after their victory, they would see the mixture of happiness and longing reflected in the other's eyes at being able to meet. But that ember of happiness was always replaced by a growing heaviness in their hearts each time they return to their solitary post.

 

For the first time in her life, Neptune felt loneliness in her solitude.

 

For the first time in her life, Uranus questioned her fate as a solitary senshi.

 

Yet no matter how the loneliness and yearning grew each passing day, the two Outer Senshi never once cursed their fate or their Queen and Princess. After all, if not for them, they would have never met. Never learned the joy of feeling love for another. Rather than cursing their fate, both Uranus and Neptune held onto the hope their Queen had bestowed upon them long before either one had understood the meaning behind the sadness in the Queen's smile when each had pledged their oath. That forgotten promise made to them long ago finally resurfaced and became their comfort and hope.

 

_One day my dear Senshis. One day all of you will be able to freely love without the shackles of obligation. Until then, never lose hope and know that you are never truly alone for you are already loved._

* * *

The final time they met was on that fateful day when the Silver Millennium came to an end. At the beckoning of their talismans, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto gathered on the Planet of Ruin and together, they awoken the Senshi of Silence.

 

When Saturn dropped the Silence Glaive and the world began to crumble before them, Neptune and Uranus found their gaze locked on each other. In that moment, a silent promise was made between them.

 

_No matter how long it takes, I will find you again. And no matter what fate awaits us in our next life, we will be together, for eternity._

 

**A/N: Watching the Seramyus Un Nouveau Voyage and Amour Eternal had rekindled my love for Neptune and Uranus. Fujioka Sayaka's portrayal of Neptune is so spot on. Her tone and mannerism screamed Michiru to me. I can't wait to see her and Shiotsuki Syu(Uranus's actor) return for the next Seramyu. Watching them made me feel a need to write a fanfic for this Neptune/Uranus. As with any fic, I hope I did not make them OOC from their anime/manga counter-parts.**


End file.
